Be Balanced
by Niger Aquila
Summary: AU Fifty years after Voldemort won the war, the magical and muggle communities are living in harmony. All is well, or is it? Sequel to Memory Keeper.


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: I wrote at least half of this in anger, so I can't guarantee its quality. But since it's done, I might as well post it. And since I'm posting it anyway, it might as well be today - June Fourth, 2010.

Be Balanced is the sequel to Memory Keeper. The setting of this AU world was established in that story, so you may want to read it first. This is a rather dark story, so be warned.

* * *

**Be Balanced**

The sky is getting darker. The air is cold and there is no noise whatsoever. Leaning against the wall, I light a cigarette and watch as the smoke rises to the top of the narrow alley.

A soft pop to my right disturbs the silence, followed by a series of loud footsteps. Rookies, they never know what it means by discretion.

"Eight minutes late."

"Sorry, sir, I –"

"Don't bother, Weasley. Hurry up."

The young man grimaces as his gaze falls upon the two bodies on the ground beside me. He wipes his hands on his robe nervously before pulling out a notebook from his pocket.

"Ted Borius," I say. "Thirty-two years old. Wizard." I did not expect the man to know Occlumency, but his feeble defence was no much to my skill. "He raped the victim after using magic to restrain her."

Weasley fumbles with his pen as he struggles to jot down all the details.

"The victim is Sarah Bishop. Twelve years old. Muggle."

Weasley pauses in his scribbling and eyes me uncertainly. "Sir? You mean -"

"_Non-magical_," I amend impatiently.

Yet another nonsense from the Education Department, something about the word 'muggle' being too discriminating. All these are nothing but gestures; everyone knows that it is us in the Law Enforcement who do all the hard work.

"Er… cause of death, sir?"

For the first time I study the redhead. "It's your first time on packaging duty, isn't it, Weasley?"

He nods.

"And do you know how the job got its name?" I pause, though I'm not expecting an answer. "Your duty is to dispose of the bodies, nothing more, nothing less."

"But… the report -"

"Is simply a record of their basic information, so when they are reported missing, we'll know not to bother with a searching party."

Understanding dawns. The redhead looks horrified. "You kill… but… but why -"

"A wizard raped a muggle girl with the aid of magic. What do you think the public will say? This is exactly the kind of case that will tip the balance."

"Balance?"

"Do you honestly think we can live in peace with those powerless fools who can't even shoot sparks with a wand?" I drawl. It seems Weasley truly do not know anything. "The answer is no, it is not possible. But Britain can't afford another war, we've been weakened enough as it is. So we establish a balance, their money and cooperation for our magic and protection."

"And they are the ones who pay the price," Weasley whispers, eyeing the two corpses on the ground, "for the sake of peace."

"It seems you're not as slow on the uptake as I thought you are," I say, fingering my wand. "This… harmony between the two communities must be kept, whatever it takes."

"This is… this is wrong." Weasley shakes his head. "It doesn't have to be this way. There's got to be- "

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" I lower my wand and stare down at his unmoving form. "Do you know how many incidents like this happen every day? You'd be surprised by the number, Weasley. Either we suppress them all, or we risk everything we've built in the last few decades. There is no other way."

It is a shame, but it seems I have to look for another new recruit. Weasley may be an ignorant fool at the moment, but if his feeling of injustice is allowed grow, it is going to cause trouble in the long run.

"He's right," Weasley gasps from where he's lying on the ground, unable to move. "All of you are nothing but liars and murderers."

"And who is _he_?"

Weasley's eyes widened.

"Your father, I presume?"

I have heard rumours about the Weasleys, how the war has wiped out all but one of them – a small child. Why they allowed that kid to keep his family name was beyond me, but if he had been telling his son _stories_, then I have to investigate.

"No, don't you dare! Leave him alone!"

"You've talked enough, Weasley. _Stupefy_."

I tap my wand against the black crystal on my ring and summon another wizard to pick up the trashes. Feeling tired all of a sudden, I lean back against the wall and light another cigarette – it's the one thing I can thank the muggles for. I am going to be late for Harry's birthday party, but my job comes first, as always. All these are done for the sake of my son, after all - for him to live in peace, for his generation to grow up in a world that is not torn apart by war. Whatever it takes.

I throw the still burning cigarette to the ground and crash it with my heel. Yes, whatever it takes.


End file.
